RPlog:A Battle Lost
Lobby, Imperial Embassy(#2571RLnt) Like a monument to Imperial might, a massive chamber is arrayed before you. Towering, vaulted ceilings rise above you as light showers in from outside through a series of magnificent skylights. Ivory millars of the whitest marble rise about you like giant centurions. Numerous trees and potted plants are set up for display originating from a variety of Imperial worlds, each exotic and unique. Stormtroops clad in pristine white armor dot the walls, standing in mute testimony to the Empire's strength. Various dignitaries and their aides move about. A single desk which is more akin to a massive, sculpted slab of black marble, provides the only place to sit and it is occupied by an sergeant of the Imperial Army who directs visitors to their destinations and monitors the flow of traffic. Across the expanse sits a set of ebon doors leading deeper into this extension of the Emperor's will. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Normack => Taggor -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out leads to Embassy Plaza. North leads to Corridor, Imperial Embassy. Taggor smiles slightly to Normack and motions towards the corridor, "You ready?" Joir appears from one of the secured internal corridors of the sprawling imperial embassy, on his face he wears the customary ice-cold mask, devoid of all emotions. His cold grey eyes appear blank at first but on closer inspection they seem to be tinged by a faint hint of curiousity. Seeing the Bount Hunter he moves towards him quickly, steps as precise as a parade ground instructor. When he reaches him he stops and nods curtly, speaking with a quiet but authoratative voice "Mr Bren... Mr Gastrov?" Normack The human before you is of average height. He stands at about 5'10" and does not have an appearance of someone spectacular. He seems to be very slender and does not carry the appearance of someone menacing. He walks with swiftness and agility despite the awkwardness of his clothing. The dark haired man has a very loose fitting black shirt on with a militiristic type collar unbuttoned at the neck. His long jet black hair resides gently over his left shoulder in a beautifally braided pony tail. His hair after closer observation can be seen to have light colored stripes of grey located on the sides of his head. His facial features are what grab your attention. He seems to have what appears to be markings or tattoos. They are symbols or perhaps memories of day of old. The first is of circular design. And the other is what appear to be a branding. The symbol is red with a small yellow bat at its center it is marvelously embedded onto the facial skin of the man's upper left forehead. It is casually concealed by locks of hair that lower from the man's head. The other marking is also embedded. The only difference is that the second is a burn mark located between the man's right ear and the corner of his right eye. The marking is not as beautifully crafted as the other, instead it looks forced onto the man's face. It consists of what appears to be a three clawed talon. This can barely made out as the man's beard stubble serves as an obstacle as its clear examination. He has a gold earring in his left ear. The man's black shirt is neatly tucked into some dark brown flight pants. The pants contain a black stripe that runs the length of teh man's leg. As you observe this you note that the man contains a blaster belt with a leg attachment where the holster is secured to his right leg. The holster contains a weapon whose handle can be seen to be of what appears to be ivory. His darkened brown hand can be seen always near it. His shiny black boots shimmer when light reflects on them. For a non-menacing looking person, Normack carries himself as he is not one to be trifled with. His dark hazel eyes, glance about the area, in a manner that seems to want to consume it as if they were extensions of his blaster. He gives a slight movement with his head as he spots your glance the larger mustache near his mouth rise as if grinning. He continues to observe his surroundings and feigns not to have seen your glance. Two men accompany him they stand to behind and to either side of Normack. Their hands beneath their cloaked figures. They remain behind him and to a distance but not so far as to be from reach. They continuosly observe their surrounding and attempting to blend as much as possible to the scenery. Taggor Before you stands a human male about 1.8 meters tall. His skin is a dark tan from many years of exposure to the sun. His face is badly scarred but it is done in an artistic manner. Lines radiate out from his right eye to the back of his head. His head is shaved completely bald and smooth as if done very recently. There is also a long straight scar running down his head. Several earrings hang from his ears. His body looks tone and muscular like he has worked hard for most of his life. He wears a dusty radiation suit consisting of a tan jacket and matching pants and brown knee high boots. Brown leather gloves don his hands and radiation goggles hang around his neck. On his jacket you see scripting of a language not familiar to you and a patch of a cracked skull. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Combat Armor => Vibro-Knife -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Backpack => Comlink Taggor simply nods and takes a step back bowing slightly, "Vice Director, this is Normack Gastrov. As you requested?" Normack doesn't acknowledge the question he knows this man knows who he is. After all Taggor has brought him to him. He simply looks to joir and then to Taggor as he simply says,"I suggest we deal with the business at hand. I hope you don't mind if we skip the pleasantries." He uncrosses his arms and looks to both Taggor and Joir. If Joir is affected in anyway by Normack's apparent shortness he hides it well behind the bland facial mask, staring coldly at Normack for a short moment he inclines his head towards the corridor from which he just entered, speaking again with the same quiet, but commanding voice "Follow me" - without another word he turns on his heel, and walks towards the destination he indicated. You enter the corridor. Corridor, Imperial Embassy Vaulted ceilings cap this wide hall as footfalls can be heard cresting atop the cool white marble. Various unmarked doors of a stark black lead elsewhere as Stormtroopers watch in silence behind dark visors. Here there are no windows, no skylights, and no fauna to speak of. Here there is only the cold, crisp efficency of Imperial might. Walls built of what looks to be Algorian Quartz sparkle ever so slightly as recessed lights turn the stretched chamber into a veritable sun, burning with white hot intesity. One unaccustomed to the harsh lighting might wince at its strength. At the far end of the hall, after a walk of nearly thirty yards and a climb of perhaps a dozen steps, lays a set of jet black double doors. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => SQUAD: Stormtroopers - 5825 -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- GR leads to Guest Rooms, Imperial Embassy. AC leads to Ambassador's Chamber, Imperial Embassy. Office leads to Office, Imperial Embassy. CC leads to Conference Chamber, Imperial Embassy. Up leads to Landing Pad, Imperial Embassy. Out leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy. Normack arrives from the lobby. Normack has arrived. Taggor arrives from the lobby. Taggor has arrived. You head into the office. Office, Imperial Embassy Luxuriously cold and powerful best describes this harsh office. Hard walls of black granite mount brass, hologen lamps as the cold floor of white marble causes even the softest of footfalls to crack like a weapon's report. Holographic renditions of various Imperial vessels occupy the wallspace, the crowning piece behind the ISD Vanguard on the wall behind a desk of grey, almost black, stone. A small terminal sits atop it, along with several stacks of papers and files. Aside from the chair behind the desk there is nowhere to sit. The air is chilling, cutting to the bone. Power is the focus here, and visitor's are given no quarter to feel at ease. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => HoloTerm <03-56-60> -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Weapons Locker(#9446e) -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out leads to Corridor, Imperial Embassy. Taggor arrives from the corridor. Taggor has arrived. Normack arrives from the corridor. Normack has arrived. Taggor stands to the side of the door and crosses his hands in front of him, glancing at Joir then back to Normack. Joir enters the office and walks behind the desk, he indicates a seat directly in front of the desk for Normack to sit in before easing into his own. Tapping a key on the desk datapad before sitting back to stare intensely at Mr Gastrov. Within a few seconds two tall black dressed men arrive at the doorway, spreading out to flank the bounty hunter. Their expressions and their impressive looking blaster carbines suggest they are not to be trifled with. Normack looks to the seat motioned by the Director. He glances at the men as they enter the room. His own two guards take position behind Normack as he takes a seat. He does not remove his cowl but he does look directly to the man in front of him. With a fluid motion he removes the cowl and reveals his face. He then adjusts himself on his seat as he crosses his leg and rubs his hands together. "Well, Director. You've gone out of your way to get me here, what is it you want?" normack says this bluntly and rudely. Normack's tone brings a cold smile to Joir's icy face, his deliberate baiting belies one of two things - either a petty attempt to fluster him and gain an upper hand, or a facade for his fear. Whatever the reason Joir is to well trained to lower himself to that level, he matches the blunt rudeness with imperial arrogance - not the most delicate approach, but Normack has already shown he is not a master of subtlety "I want what was taken from the Empire at Tatooine". Normack's tone brings a cold smile to Joir's icy face, his deliberate baiting belies one of two things - either a petty attempt to fluster him and gain an upper hand, or a facade for his fear. Whatever the reason Joir is to well trained to lower himself to that level, he matches the blunt rudeness with imperial arrogance - not the most delicate approach, but Normack has already shown he is not a master of subtlety "I want what was taken from the Empire at Tatooine". Normack continues to look at Joir with contempt. He takes a few moments to sit straight up on the seat. He then looks at his chronometer as he says,"If this is what you want then be a bit more specific. I have no idea what you are referring to." Normack lokks up to the director and keeps his stoic appearance on the man not flinching. Joir switches his gaze from Normack for a second to Taggor before looking back to the man who is so badly feigning ignorance. The comment of the mercenary drawing another smile, more chilled than the first one - and definately more threatening, when he speaks his voice drops even lower than before but is flavoured by a definite hint of danger "I believe you do Mr Normack, and before you continue this charade I suggest you remember where you are..." he pauses for a second before continuing "Lorn Rhys, what do you know." Taggor continues to stand still next to the door. He notices Joir's glance and simply looks back at him with no emotion. He stares simply at Normack as Joir questions him. Normack grins as he knows perfectly where he is and that still does not deter him from his blatant disrespect. He is one that prides himself on his ability to be the one leading the conversation at his own pace, despite the location or the situation at hand. His gaze is as cold as steel, had he not chosen the life he did, he would ahve made an excellent Imperial Officer. Normack muses this thought as he answers himself,'Yeah but the empire doesn't pay well.' Indeed he's played this game before and for higher stakes on the line. An Imperial wanting to know information he has this badly is definitely worth something. He simply answers,"Well then that's the real question isn't it? You want something you believe I have, yet you offer nothing in return. Now tell me 'Director,' that's not fun at all." Normack emphasizes the word director as he speaks as if mockingly calling him that. He adds to his comment,"Or profitable." Joir is tempted to immediately reply 'your life' - but melodrama has its place, and the stage is not quite ready for such talk - rule through the threat of force, rather than force itself. Joir speaks almost as if musing - yet the intent is deadly clear "Mr Gastrov, you have been involved in various criminal activites in the past both against the Empire - and others. Several witness place a man fitting your rather unique description in Plaxton square opening fire on Caspian citizens, now Imperial justice is harsh and swift, but Caspar is beginning to tire of others using their planet as a battleground, I am sure they would be happy to be handed one of the assailants - even if he were in a less than perfect state" he pauses for effect before continuing, "On the other hand we could talk about the events leading up to Plaxton square. Threats are what this man's life has been. Had the director known what this man deals with on a daily basis perhaps he would realize that threats mean nothing to him. Threats do not make this man talk, in fact, they irritate him. Normack simply grins at the Director as he throws a colorful threat at him,"Well then if you did that what would you gain? Nothing. No Director, what you want is very important I can tell, otherwise you would have either killed me or handed me over to the Caspar government already. No what you want from me is very important for you to do such a thing. I believe you are willing to do just about anything to get the information I posses or you think I posses. I tell you what, I'll give you what you require in exchange for something." Normack leaves it at The smile remains, this man is a worthy opponent - what he says is true, it would have been a simple task to 'remove' Normack - no, it is the information he wants, and torture is always the last resort, a method not always guaranteed to bring results, giving Normack what he wants may be easier, and most importantly quicker in the short run - he can be dealt with later. His voice remains calm, and arrogant - giving no hint that he is giving in to Normacks demand, tone almost flippant "What exactly would that be?" Taggor shifts on his feet as the battle of wits takes place in front of him. He simply stands there and thinks 'These men are a match for each other'. Normack is manuevering the conversation his way, but Joir will eventually have what he wants. Normack clasps his fingers together as he smiles. He knows that this 'negotiation' will be like a game of chess. He knows that this is not a victory but only a reprieve. He's gained the upper hand but has yet to win the match. He simply says,"The response to your question is simple and consists of three items. One, I want immunity from prosecution. Be it a supposed crime or infraction against your government or something that has been confirmed. Two, I want to be compensated for my troubles. And three, I want to be transported out of this space." Normack leans back on his chair as he makes his requests. For one so knowledgable, it appears the Normack does not ask for much, yet the details of his compensation remain vague, the Bureau may have large resources but they are not limitless. Pausing to stare carefully at Normack he speaks slowly and thoughtfully "Immunity I can grant, and transport can be arranged - but compensation? - you want me, to pay you for crimes against the Empire?" - the ludicrous nature even ammuses the normally chilled Joir, yet the humor is simply a cover, Normack will get paid if he wants - yet he may still get more than he bargained for. Normack grins once again as he looks to Joir,"No. I want you to pay me for the information I am going to give you." Normack keeps it simple and plain. Joir 's reply is equally simple and plain - his short time in the Corporate world removing the squeemish nature many Imperials feel towards financial negotiations "How much?" Taggor wrinkles his brow as the Imperial gives in so quickly. He quickly clears all emotion from his face and continues to watch the preceedings. Normack smirks and nods,"You're direct I like that. I don't want an exuberant amount and I know, this amount won't affect you much. I want 5K. That's it." Normack thinks, 'Enough for me to repair my ship and blow this bad event. It's time for me to retire.' Joir reaches into the desk and withdraws a small credit chip - placing it into the deskpad he taps a number of keys before handing it to Mr Gastrov. "The credit chip will be activated when I recieve sufficient information, contained on the same chip is a personal note from me which when presented to Imperial law enforcement officials should obtain you safe passage, however the legal waver will be cancelled if you break any known Imperial law - is that clear?" Normack grins as he takes the chip and nods,"Crystal. Now what is it you wish to know?" Normack trails off as he is questioned by the Director. Joir smiles to himself as Normack takes the chip, not as smart as he thinks he is. Staring straight at Normack the questions come quickly and abruptly - almost like the bark of orders from military training instructors "What do you know, specifically - who attacked the ship, who transported him here, who financed the operation, why was there a fight in Plaxton square, where is Lorn now" A Battle Lost